a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for aeration of a fluid and more specifically to the aeration of a fluid that is propelled though a pump to efficiently transfer oxygen and other gasses to a liquid body.
b. Description of the Background
The process of adding air to water has been widely used in the treatment of industrial and hazardous waste, sewage, wastewater and a variety of applications where it is desirable to increase the gas content of a liquid body. Typically this is performed with the aid of air diffusion units (bubblers), surface aeration units that generate liquid spray or high surface turbulence, or submerged aeration systems which can constitute an immersed hybrid of the two.